A monoester compound of cycloalkane dicarboxylic acid is a useful compound as, for example, a production intermediate of a liquid crystal material or an electron transport material; for example, see patent literature (PTL) 1.
The monoester compound is typically synthesized by reacting dicarboxylic acid chloride and a hydroxy compound.
A known method for producing dicarboxylic acid chloride is a method (acid halide method) to cause a chlorinating agent, such as thionyl chloride, to act on a dicarboxylic acid compound in the presence of a reaction catalyst such as N,N-dimethylformamide, triethylamine, or a tetraalkylammonium salt.
For example, PTL 2 discloses a method for producing 5-amino-2,4,6-triiodoisophthalic acid dichloride by reacting thionyl chloride with 5-amino-2,4,6-triiodoisophthalic acid in the presence of a tetraalkylammonium salt.
PTL 3 discloses a method for using the acid halide method to produce an ester group-containing tetracarboxylic acid dianhydride that has a predetermined structure. PTL 3 also discloses that when reacting thionyl chloride with dicarboxylic acid, N,N-dimethylformamide or pyridine may be added to the reaction system as catalysts.
Non-patent literature (NPL) 1 discloses a method for producing dicarboxylic acid dichloride by reacting thionyl chloride, in the presence of benzyltriethylammonium chloride, with dicarboxylic acid that has a predetermined structure.